Chwila zapomnienia
by Kim Rinah
Summary: SLASH. Super Junior, HeeTeuk. Heechula łapie dołek z powodu wspomnień, a Leeteuk ledwie sobie radzi, a może właśnie wcale, z rozbrykanymi tuż przed przerwą wakacyjną Juniorkami. Oneshot.


_**_**A/N**_**___: Krótki fick na zamówienie – dla Cloudy. Założenia: SS2 plus wisiorek. Wyszło tak jak chciałam *happy*___  
><em>

Składasz ostatnią parę spodni w kostkę i odkładasz na stosik. Jeszcze tylko kilka drobiazgów, myślisz i nagle twój radosny humor wyparowuje. W dłoni powoli obracasz wisiorek, który podarowałeś Hangengowi prawie dwa lata temu. Pamiętasz jak bardzo mu się podobał. Uśmiechasz się na wspomnienie wspólnych występów na trasie Super Show. To jest smutny uśmiech, bo za wszystkimi radosnymi wspomnieniami zawsze idzie to z ostatnich miesięcy. Samotność jest bolesna tylko wtedy, gdy się utraci kogoś bardzo bliskiego. Gdybyś wiedział, że Hangeng jest ci tak bliski, że odczujesz jego nieobecność tak boleśnie, może próbowałbyś go zatrzymać. Przekonać by został jeszcze trochę. Nie powstrzymywałeś go. Uważałeś, że miał do tego prawo, nadal tak uważasz. Tyle, że minęło kilka miesięcy, a ty nadal cierpisz. Nie potrafisz się przyzwyczaić do codziennego mijania pustego łóżka w swoim pokoju, do patrzenia na szafę, na której wisiały zawsze przygotowane na następny występ ubrania, na puste biurko, przy którym jeszcze niedawno siadywał z książką, szklanką soku i paczką ciastek zbożowych. Jesteś sam. Masz wspaniałych przyjaciół, ale to nie to samo. Hangeng był tylko twój, nie musiałeś się nim dzielić z nikim, a przecież tak bardzo potrzebujesz mieć w swoim życiu kogoś tylko dla siebie. Oni tego nie rozumieją. Myśleli nawet przez moment, że się w nim podkochiwałeś. O, to zawsze cię potrafiło rozbawić. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć wtedy, na pierwszym koncercie po jego odejściu, byłoby ci łatwiej. Ale tamten koncert zapadł w twojej pamięci jako ten, na którym jesteś sam, z dziewięcioma innymi członkami zespołu, a jednak sam.  
>Głośne pukanie do drzwi cię irytuje i zamierzasz zrównać z ziemią intruza kimkolwiek się okaże. Nie masz ochoty na udawanie, że wszystko jest wporządku, bo w tym momencie nie jest. Ale obnoszenie się z chwilowym załamaniem nastroju nigdy nie leżało w twoim zwyczaju, więc smutek automatycznie zastępujesz gniewem, jak zwykle.<br>-Czego? - krzyczysz zamiast zwykłego wejdź.  
>Drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi Leeteuk. Już po pierwszym wypowiedzianym przez niego zdaniu wiadomo, że jest wściekły.<br>-Czy możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jest Siwon?  
>-Skąd mam wiedzieć? – odpowiadasz – Co mnie to do cholery obchodzi?<br>Leeteuk przenosi ciężar ciała na drugą nogę, kładzie dłonie na biodrach i wypuszcza drzwi, które zamykają się powoli. Najwyraźniej zamierza na tobie wyładować gniew. Oj nie, nie dopuścisz do tego, myślisz.  
>-Ciebie akurat nic nie obchodzi – mówi z wyrzutem – może coś zrobisz? Wszyscy mają jakieś obowiązki. Mamy zostawić porządek i zamierzam tego dopilnować.<br>-To pilnuj – mówisz lekceważąco i wracasz do swojego zajęcia – byle nie tutaj – dodajesz cicho.  
>Nie jesteś pewny czy chciałeś, by dosłyszał. Unosi się zamiast po prostu wyjść, więc wzdychasz i, przygowotany na półgodzinny wykład o tym co powinieneś, a czego nie powinieneś robić, ściskasz wisiorek, który okazuje się być nadal w twojej dłoni.<br>Leeteuk jest ostatnio strasznie czepliwy. Nic mu nie odpowiada i wszyscy mają już tego dość. Oczywiście, że to zauważasz, widzisz wiele rzeczy. Totalny brak organizacji, jaki zapanował na tydzień przed wakacjami też. Ale to przecież nie twoja sprawa, więc czemu miałbyś się wtrącać. Może, gdyby Junsu zwyczajnie poprosił, ale on oczekuje, a to wyjątkowo działa ci na nerwy i masz ochotę nie tylko oczekiwania nie spełnić, ale wręcz zrobić na przekór. Cokolwiek to jest. I tak też postępujesz teraz, pomrukując olewackim tonem.  
>Leeteuk jest jednak bardziej zdenerwowany niż ci się wydawało. Po kolejnej twojej odburkniętej odpowiedzi z jego ust wyrywa się okrzyk bezradności. Obserwujesz jak traci panowanie nad sobą i rozrzuca najbliższy przygotowany do spakowania stosik ubrań. Bluzki pokrywają całą podłogę, swoją drogą powinieneś wziąć ich trochę mniej skoro jedziesz do domu i nie będziesz musiał sam ich prać. Skupiasz wzrok na Leeteuku, który siedzi już na podłodze, wśród porozrzucanych części twojej garderoby, z podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej kolanami i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Słyszysz jak próbuje powstrzymać szlochanie, bezskutecznie z resztą. Niby wiesz o co chodzi, ale co daje ci ta wiedza, skoro nie potrafisz pocieszać ludzi. Nigdy nie wiesz co powiedzieć. Najchętniej wyszedłbyś, dał mu czas na uspokojenie się w samotności. Ostatecznie chciałbyś, żeby postąpił tak, gdyby to tobie zdarzyło się wybuchnąć płaczem przy nim. Ale wiesz, że Leeteuk nie jest tobą i że potrzebuje pocieszenia. Podchodzisz, nadal nie wiedząc co zrobić. Żadne słowa nie wydają się w tym momencie odpowiednie. Decydujesz w ostatniej chwili, klękając przy nim, obejmując ramionami i przysuwając do siebie. Wzdychasz głośno i ostentacyjnie, próbując zachować resztki imidżu. Bardziej dla siebie niż dla niego.<br>Leeteukowi wyrywa się kolejny głośny szloch, zapewne doskonale słyszalny z korytarza, więc chcesz go jakoś uspokoić. Głaszczesz go powoli i rytmicznie, ale to nic nie daje. Choć może jest trochę ciszej.  
>-Nie daję rady – żali ci się pociągając nosem – nie radzę sobie.<br>Uspokaja się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Pozwalasz mu mówić, a jego oddech powoli się wyrównuje.  
>-Na nich czasem trzeba krzyknąć. Nie lubię tego, zazwyczaj ktoś mnie wyręczał – wzdychasz, godny podziwu dla swojej spostrzegawczości, bo oczywiście chodziło o Kangina – A nawet gdy już krzyknę, to nikt nic sobie z tego nie robi. Staram się, ale czasami mnie to po prostu przerasta. Nie pomagasz mi, Heechul.<br>Ma rację, nie ma wątpliwości. Nie pomagasz mu mimo, że sam czujesz, iż powinieneś. Leeteukowi brakuje kogoś od "brudnej roboty" i choć Kangin czasem działał ci na nerwy często wyręczał cię z obowiązku bycia wsparciem dla Junsu. Może zbyt często, jeśli wspomnieć początki istnienia zespołu. Kiedyś go wspierałeś. Nigdy nie byłeś w stanie mu pomagać, nawet tego nie oczekiwał, ale byłeś przy nim. To wsparcie dawało mu siłę, a twój egoizm go jej pozbawił.  
>Wypadek miał miejsce dwa miesiące przed odejściem Hangenga. Kangin nie czekał z decyzją o wojsku. Wszystko to złożyło się w czasie i widziałeś jak Leeteuk walczy z bezradnością i wykazałeś się, oj tak, wybitnym egoizmem pogrążając się w rozpaczy podczas gdy Junsu z podniesioną głową trwał na posterunku. Bo to jego zadanie, być hyungiem dla wszystkich i bez względu na wszystko. Na prawdę go to przerosło, skoro decyduje się zwierzać się akurat tobie. Albo przyszedł właśnie do ciebie, bo go zrozumiesz. Upuszczasz wisiorek na podłogę. To już jest nie ważne. Istotne jest to co tu i teraz. Trzymasz w ramionach łkającego lidera kilkunastoosobowej grupy. Musisz mu jakoś pomóc, przecież ci na nim zależy.<br>Przyciskasz nadal wstrząsane szlochaniem ciało do własnego, teraz już pełen poczucia winy.  
>-No już, Junsu – szepczesz mu do ucha uspokajająco – Już dobrze. Spieprzyłem sprawę, przyznaję. Zaraz wszystko naprawimy, okej? Obiecuję ci pomóc. Obiecuję, że już nigdy... - przerywasz w ostatniej chwili.<br>Uff, prawie złożyłeś obietnicę z góry skazaną na porażkę, znowu.  
>-Nie, nie obiecuję... Ale jeśli będziesz miał z czymś problem, przyjdź do mnie, Junsu. Jeśli zapomnę, jeśli już masz na kogoś krzyknąć, krzycz na mnie. Opamiętam się i pomogę.<br>Trochę przeraża cię ta deklaracja, ale czyż nie jest to jeden z tych kompromisów, na które się idzie mimo wielkich poświęceń, dla kogoś bliskiego?  
>-Jestem twoim wsparciem. Zawsze byłem i będę, nie bój się tego ode mnie żądać – jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów ściskasz go jeszcze bardziej, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.<br>Brakowało ci bliskości drugiej osoby. Egoistyczny głosik w tobie oznajmia, że nie chcesz go wypuszczać z objęć, że mógłbyś tak przesiedzieć do wieczora, do północy – tak długo aż zaczną was boleć wszystkie napięte w tej pozycji mięśnie. Egoistyczny głosik ma rację, ale tylko z twojego punktu widzenia. Leeteuk będzie chciał dziś obejść jeszcze wszystkie pokoje, sprawdzić, czy wszyscy zrobili co do nich należało i żadna siła go przed tym nie powstrzyma. Wzdychasz lekko unosząc kąciki ust w rozbawieniu. Zawsze brał na siebie zbyt dużo obowiązków. Przez ten tydzień zrobisz wszystko by go odciążyć.  
>Leeteuk przestał już szlochać całkowicie i odsunął się odrobinę rozglądając za czymś mogącym zastąpić chusteczki. Dajesz mu jeden z leżących t-shirtów puszczając przy tym oczko. Ociera oczy delikatnie, by ślady po płaczu zniknęły jak najszybciej. Spuszczony w zażenowaniu wzrok sprawia, że działasz impulsywnie. Chcesz coś zrobić, cokolwiek.<br>Unosisz jego podbródek chcąc, by na ciebie spojrzał. Duże brązowe oczy wpatrują się w ciebie ufnie. Junsu wygląda jak trochę za bardzo wyrośnięte dziecko. Uśmiechasz się promiennie i, w twoim przekonaniu, pocieszająco, ale to nie działa. Pochylasz się stykając wasze czoła, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Wypowiadasz jego imię szeptem, chcesz go jakoś rozbawić, ale sprawy przybierają inny obrót wraz z wypływającym na jego twarz zmieszaniem. Twój szept wydaje się wciąż unosić pomiędzy wami.  
>Odkąd podszedłeś do niego, zamierzając go pocieszyć wiedziałeś, że działasz wbrew sobie. Jakby coś popychało cię coraz dalej i dalej w nieznanym ci kierunku. To coś, wmawiasz sobie, kazało ci to zrobić. Delikatny pocałunek trwa trochę dłużej niż chwila potrzebna na opamiętanie się. Kiedy odrywasz się od jego ust, tak niespodziewanie miękkich, jesteś już gotów obrócić to w żart. Problem w tym, że Leeteuk najprawdopodobniej poddał się temu wytęsknionemu przez was obu uczuciu bliskości. Z nadal zamkniętymi oczami, z kusząco rozchylonymi wargami i widocznie zmienionym oddechem wygląda bezradnie jak nigdy wcześniej. A ty dajesz się uwieść tej nowej stronie Junsu, pochylając się w kolejnym pocałunku. Tym razem mniej delikatnym, a bardziej namiętnym. Na wpół świadomie obejmujesz go w pasie przyciągając bliżej. Leeteuk oddaje pocałunki z równym zaangażowaniem i dobrą chwilę trwa zanim obaj odrywacie się od siebie, przerażeni. Leeteuk leży na porozrzucanych t-shirtach, a ty klęczysz nad nim, z jedną dłonią na jego biodrze, a drugą przytrzymując dłoń Leeteuka nad jego głową. Wasze twarze dzieli niewielka przestrzeń, ledwie pozwalająca oddychać. Oddychać szybko, nieregularnie. Teraz już jesteś porządnie wystraszony. To nie jest w porządku. Leeteuk po chwili odwraca głowę na bok, a na jego policzki wypływa delikatny rumieniec.<br>-Zejdź ze mnie – mówi chłodno.  
>Cieszysz się, że to nie zaszło dalej i Leeteuk prawdopodobnie myśli tak samo. Zażenowanie wisi pomiędzy wami, gdy podnosicie się z podłogi, wisi między wami, kiedy Leeteuk sięga po klamkę.<br>-Junsu – wołasz zadowolony, że tym razem wyszło normalnie.  
>Obraca się i przytulasz go po przyjacielsku, klepiąc po plecach.<br>-Uprzątnę tu trochę i dołączę do ciebie – mówisz najnormalniej w świecie i czujesz jak Leeteuk rozluźnia się – zaczniemy od szukania Siwona.  
>Leeteuk wychodzi znacznie spokojniejszy, choć ten incydent obu wam nie będzie dawał spokoju jeszcze przez jakiś czas.<p>

###

-Nie obchodzi mnie co ty chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie kto to zrobi. Naczynia mają być umyte i ty za to odpowiadasz – unosisz nieco głos, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.  
>Wszyscy są zaskoczeni twoją nagłą postawą. Do Donghae nawet nie musiałeś podchodzić. Doskonale wiedział co powinien zrobić i gdy tylko zorientował się w twojej nowej roli ochroniarza Leeteuka szybko czymchnął do swojego pokoju po listę zakupów, którą Junsu zostawił mu na biurku jakieś cztery godziny temu. Na obu piętrach wrzało jak w ulu od ganiających we wszystkie strony członków zespołu próbujących nadrobić zaległe zadania.<br>-Co masz zamiar teraz robić? - pytasz Leeteuka.  
>-Muszę pomóc Ryeowookowi. Robi pranie, a jak wróci Donghae trzeba by zacząć gotować. Już tak późno... - przerywasz mu, bo już chciał się wymknąć z salonu.<br>Łapiesz go za ramiona i z miną nie znoszącą sprzeciwu sadzasz na najbliższym fotelu.  
>-Ja zajmę się praniem, Ryeowook obiadem, a ty siedź. Zawołamy cię gdy wszystko będzie gotowe.<br>Leeteuk zamierza protestować, ale zamiera widząc twój zamaszysty gest.  
>-Nie! Nie obchodzi mnie to – strofujesz go tak jak przed chwilą resztę – będziesz siedział i się nudził. Odpoczywasz. Ten jeden raz. Nie myśl sobie, że dam ci się już zawsze tak wykorzystywać – posyłasz mu swój firmowy uśmiech i wychodzisz zadowolony.<br>Tak, wszystko naprawiłeś, mówisz w myślach dumny z siebie.


End file.
